


What happened to Raphael?

by DonttellNightwing



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Gen, Like, Religious Imagery I Guess, but you can see that through the word count, i guess?, really - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonttellNightwing/pseuds/DonttellNightwing
Summary: In a dark moment, Raphael appears.Context: Crowley and Aziraphale were both Raphael. They got split in two, with Zira staying in heaven, and Crowley going to hell. At the time of this story, Armageddon had been avoided, and it had been about 7-10 years before the big war began. Zira and Crowley got a bunch of humans, demons, and angels on their side to fight for humanity. Right before this story begins, One of them was cornered by Sandalphon (or another, I'm just visualizing him) during a big battle, and the other throws themselves over them, getting him killed as well. They 'die' but really they just fuse together. Tada! Raphael! Now It's the first time in millennia the archangels see him, and this is what he looks like.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	What happened to Raphael?

His once golden curls were burnt and stained with blood to a permanent crimson. The halo that once hovered over the soft coils now sat on his head, its edges sharp. It seemed to have been split into thousands of pieces, only to be put back together with some missing. Parts stuck out and tangled in his hair like a crown of thorns.

He wore a familiar suit, but the jacket seemed to have been lost millennia ago. The vest's middle was stained golden, and the hole pierced in it showed his abdomen, but there was no wound.

His eyes stared through them, cold and warm and so much more. They held stars, galaxies. They were thousands of colours, but none of them conflicted with the others. When one looked in his eyes, they felt the universe staring back. So tiny in the vast ocean of time, but so important.

He stared, and the universe stilled for him.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't so crazy about this headcannon, but now I really like it. Sorry about the end being a bit pretentious.


End file.
